1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for treating painful conditions and/or for influencing the autonomic nervous system, having a source of pulse-like waves with which at least one pulse-like wave is conducted onto a neurally sensitive region that participates in the conduction with respect to the pain or with respect to the region of the autonomic nervous system to be influenced. The invention is also directed to a method for pain therapy and/or for influencing the autonomic nervous system. The invention is also directed to a new employment of a source of pulse-like waves. As used herein, pain therapy means the alleviation or elimination of the sensation of pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the large number of patients that suffer seriously painful conditions, such apparatuses or methods are of great significance since the administration of analgesics has a risk of addiction associated therewith. Moreover, analgesics, particularly given long-lasting administration, represent a considerable stress on the metabolism of the patient. Damage to the metabolic organs, for example the kidneys, can even occur. Moreover, the analgesic must be administered with higher doses with increasing treatment in many instances in order to assure the success of the treatment. Moreover, there are a large number of patients with analgesic incompatibility or allergy. Apparatuses or methods of the type initially cited are likewise of great significance in the treatment of drug addicts during withdrawal in view of the pains and other withdrawal symptoms thereby arising. Finally, apparatuses and methods of the type initially cited are also of significance in view of the large number of patients with autonomic disorders, for example cardiac rhythm disorders, digestion disorders, excessive perspiration, stresses or the like.
Apparatuses or methods of the type initially cited, namely, allow pain therapy and treatment of autonomic disorders entirely without, or at least with diminished, medication.
A method of the type initially cited is known as Atlas therapy and derives from the French physician Arlen (see "Manuelle Medizin", Vol. 27, No. 4, 1989 Edition, page 82, Springer Verlag). In Atlas therapy, the therapy of pains in the spinal column region is enabled by manual pulses (manipulation), particularly striking with fingers onto one of the transverse processes of the first neck vertebra. Moreover, stresses in the spinal column area are positively influenced in durable fashion, i.e. alleviated or entirely eliminated. Even sequela of multiple sclerosis can be improved by Atlas therapy, so that, for example, an acute involution of pareses (paralysis) is possible. It has also been found that autonomic stimuli are also triggered by this therapy, for example that blood circulation is noticeably improved.
It has been biochemically documented that a significant change of the neurotransmitters (for example, dopamine) as well as of the biogenous amines occurs in conjunction with Atlas therapy, this having been documented by biochemical findings in the blood. The change of the neurotransmitters and biogenous amines is thereby not restricted only to the therapy area but may be found in the entire organism.
A disadvantage of Atlas therapy is that it must be manually implemented and, thus, is subject to subjective influences, i.e. cannot be reproduced.
US. Pat. No. 3,499,437 also discloses that a series of pulse-like ultrasound waves be introduced into peripheral regions of the nervous system for pain therapy as well as for influencing the autonomic nervous system. The peripheral regions into which the series of pulse-like ultrasound waves are introduced are regions which participate in nerve signal conduction for the pain to be treated, or for the desire to influence. This is intended to effect a micro massage. A disadvantage of this method is that, due to its peripheral application (similar to stimulation current), it proves successful only after frequent and long-lasting application sessions, if at all.